


Vampires?

by TragedyYvetal



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-22 22:31:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6096092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TragedyYvetal/pseuds/TragedyYvetal





	Vampires?

Louise struggled getting his hand off of her mouth.  
"Let me go!" she said shaking in fear. She tried to kick him but to no avail.

Donnie saw a girl sleeping in her room through her window and smirked breaking the window open and walked over to her bed gazing down at her.

Raph smirked smelling her fear as it pumped more blood in her body "are you scared" he felt lust for her he made a plan to drink her and fuck her "dont worry at the end of this you will want more" he smirked

Allison laid on the bed curled up. She shivered as the cold wind covered her. She slowly woke up and froxe seeing someone watching her she was about to scream 

Louise started to cry.  
"Please let me go! Don't rape me!" she sobbed shaking uncontrollably.

Donnie smirked and covered her mouth picking her up taking her back to the lair. He went into his room laid her down on his bed and bit her neck drinking her blood.

Raph smirked and pinned her to tge wall and bit her neck drinking her sweet blood groaning at the taste as he drank from her

Allison struggled scared she froze and screamed  as her blood was being taken she tried to push him off

Louise screamed in pain. She struggled trying to get his fangs out of her neck trying to escape.

Donnie drank more of her blood loving the sweet intoxicating taste that went on his tastebuds.

Raph held his hand over her mouth so she was silent as he drank from her moaning at the taste he smirked drinking from her

Allison cried and shook scared "l-let me go" she begged 

Louise took his hand off of her mouth moaning in pleasure.

Donnie lapped up the blood on her neck smirking at her.

Raph smirked heating the moan from his prey. He moved a hand up her inner thigh.

Allison moaned lightly and shook scared hitting his chest weakly 

Louise mewed in pleasure struggling.  
"Let me go!"

Donnie started to make hickies on her neck.

Ralph chuckled "why would I do that" he purred licking the wound he made healing it. He moved a hand to her crotch and rubbed it lightly 

Allison moaned and struggled and pushed him off. She ran trying to get away

Louise whimpered breathing heavily.  
"Please no! I don't want this! I'm a virgin!"

Donnie growled chasing her and in no time at all caught up to her grabbed her and took her back to the lair.

Raphael smirked "i know i can taste it on your blood" he purred "you will be my mate so relax" he ripped her pants and panties off 

Allison struggled and hit him "let go you monster "

Louise squeaked. She shook with fear. She knew what was coming.  
"Please stop!"

Donnie ignored her bringing her to his room and laid her down on his bed nuzzling her breathing in her scent.

Raph smirked and nuzzled in her neck "no " he purred rubbing her women hood slowly 

Allison tried to push him away as tears fell "please let me go"

Louise moaned as she started to feel pleasure. She tried closing her legs.

Donnie shook his head no fingering her rubbing along her lining.

Raph smirked keeping her legs open as he inserted his finger slowly

Allison moaned lightly as tears fell

Louise whimpered as she cried.

Donnie massaged her g spot.

Raph smirked thrusting his fingers in slowly

Allison gasped and ,oaned louder "n-no pleae s-stop"

Louise moaned as her body was betraying her.

Donnie pushed his tongue inside her pussy lapping at her inner walls.

Raph smirked "good girl give in to me" he purred 

Allison moaned louder blushing red 

Louise blushed mewing.

Donnie lapped at her g spot.  



End file.
